Crime and Punishment
by Inochi's Shinigami
Summary: This is a parody to the fairy tale rumplestilskin (I know the title sucks if you want to suggest something else, please do!) 2xOC Be fair warned that I was on a serious sugar high when I wrote this! r&r please! thanks!


Crime and Punishment   
by Inochi's Shinigami  
  
category's- romance, humor, parody, au.  
parts-finished story (unless you think I should add to it.)  
Major Couple(s)- 2xOC  
  
AUTHORS NOTES- I was on a serious sugar high when I wrote this story and I know it really doesn't follow the plot of Rumplestilskin at all, but this is what happens when I am deprived of my tea and soda!!!!  
Warnings- I don't think this qualifies as NC-17, but it is for mature audiences. If you have a problem with a rating or any of the content of this story offends you, get over it! No, really I enjoy flames. I stocked up on marshmellows for that purpose.   
Disclaimers- I do not own the g-boys, (damn, but that's ok, cuz I still get to torture them. I won't say what I would do to them if I got one of them alone... Ok moving on.) nor do I own rights to the story of rumplestilskin. Liz, however, is my character and I claim all rights to her! (not that way you hentai) If you want to use her in a story, please ask! I don't mind, I just want to know ok? Janice is a friend of mines character and she cannot be used without the permission of her creator!  
  
Heero: This story should be really interesting, because you don't write humor.  
IS: That's not true! I thought it was very funny.  
Heero: Iros didn't.  
Quatra: Yeah, didn't she say that it was really weird.  
Wufei: Not to mention injust. Look what you did to my hair I still can't....  
IS: *covers Wufei's mouth with her hand* Shut up! You're giving the story away!  
Wufei: hn gomen.  
IS: Well, anyway get back into the story so we can start.  
************  
  
Crime and Punishment  
Duo and Liz stood before the council of gods grinning madly. Heero and Janice sat in the highest seats of the court acting as judges while Trowa, Quatra, Zechs, and Relena sat in the lower seats   
looking at each other and trying not to laugh.  
"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Heero asked the two on trial in a stern voice.  
"What we have to say for ourselves?" Dup repeated throwing a confused glance in Liz's direction. She shrugged in reply.  
"About your actions! What do you have to say about your actions?!" Heero shouted getting frustrated.  
"Why?" Duo asked in an innocent voice (faked of course)  
"Oh, I don't know. I thought the green hair dye was pretty funny." Liz commented with a grin.  
"I don't think wufei enjoyed it as much as you two did." Heero said glancing at the door to the left of the court room. Voice could be heard behind the heavy oak as well as objects crashing around.  
"It's injustice I tell you! It'll never come out!" Wufei shouted. It was odvious he was fuming because he'd gone off on another one of his justice rants.  
"Yes it will Wufei, now hold still so I can rinse out the dye." Sally Po replied and the members of the other room could hear some more things crashing around.  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei shouted again at the top of his lungs. Duo and Liz burst out laughing. Janice stiffled a giggle with her hand, while Heero sighed and rubbed his temples in thought.  
"Do something about this. He's your brother." Heero said glancing at Janice.  
"Oh no. SHE'S your sister. Besides, you're the judge not me." Janice replied shaking her head defensively.  
"Fine, but I'm going to deal with this my way."  
"You're the boss." Janice said throwing up her hands.  
"Hn." Heero turned to face Duo and Liz who were still rolling around on the ground with laughter. 'What the hell has gotten int Liz? She's not normally like this...' "Shut up!" Heero shouted. Both of them shut up quickly and stood at attention, that is until Duo started laughing again. He tried to keep quiet by shoving his fist into his mouth, but that just made it worse. Heero sighed.  
"Alright listen up. I've decided on a punishment suitable enough for you two jokers. You will spend two weeks on Earth as pesants. That means no magic. None what-so-ever. There's a rather excentric farmer down there that is in need of a daughter for a while, to help around the house and I'm sure the neighbors wouldn't mind a young man around to help with the chores." Heero said sitting back in his chair and passing his judgement. Liz starred at him for a second.  
"There's only one problem." She said tartly crossing her arms. "How are you going to explain our sudden appearance and disappearance?" Heero smirked.  
"You forget who I am."  
"Damn you. I can't believe you're going to do this." Liz said getting exceedingly pissed off.  
"Tell it to the complaint department." Heero pressed a small red button on the side of his chair. "See you in two weeks."  
"You'll regret this Heero Yuy!" Liz said as her body discentigrated into dust along with Duo's and they were transported down to Earth. (You kjnow, like startrek? Or was that starwars?)  
"Two weeks of peace and quiet, I don't think so." Heero said smirking again.  
__________  
  
Duo and Liz appeared suddenly in the farmer's backyard dressed in peasant garb. Duo wore a brown work shirt and pants and Liz wore a brown, thigh length, dress. Both outfits were made of muslin cloth(1) and weren't that comfortable.  
"Brown is NOT your color." Liz said grinning and looking Duo up and down. Duo stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Look who's talking miss 'I've never worn a dress in my life.'"  
"Oh shut up." Liz said spinning on her heel and walking away.  
"Lizzy!!!" Came a scratchy voice that could only have belonged to an elderly man. Liz cringed.  
"I'm going to kill him." Liz said through clenched teeth. "You hear my Heero? I'm going to kill you!" She shouted to whoever was listening. Duo tried hard not to laugh.  
"You better go. You're being paged by your 'father' after all." Duo teased.  
"I'm going to get you for this too." Liz said glaring daggers at him, but she turned anyway and walked towards the small farm house degectedly.  
Duo grinned and started toward his new 'home' for two weeks. 'I'm sure she will.' He thought as he strilled casually in the front door of the small cottage.   
"Lucy I'm home!" He shouted into the empty kitchen...  
  
IS: What say you so far? Shall I continue? 


End file.
